Truly, Remarkably, Irrevocably
by Rantzilla
Summary: Norway's smile is a mystery to Denmark.


**Truly, Remarkably, Irrevocably**

Not a lot of things make Denmark truly, remarkably, irrevocably happy.

Sure, he smiles constantly and is always full of laughter- but to witness something that makes his heart flutter like nothing else is a rare event for him.

One of these things, however, that does manage to make his abnormally large smile wider and his heart to become lighter- also saddens the Dane.

And he's only seen it a few times.

The first time, second time, and third time were all an accident.

The first time was during a world conference, the Dane had followed Norway to the bathroom to bother him about something-or-other, but when he opened the door he was completely frozen in shock.

There, sitting on one of the sinks was Norway, staring fondly at something unseen on his shoulder- and petting something else to his left.

That wasn't the most peculiar thing though.

He was smiling.

Norway.

Was _smiling._

Now this both elated and deflated Denmark, his heart rose and sank with uncomfortable tugs as he tried to figure out how he should feel about this.

He settled on just smiling faintly to himself, and shutting the door behind him softly as he left Norway to his own business.

After that, he decided to put it out of his mind to avoid the same confusion he had when he saw it. Denmark hated being confused, and it was just easier to continue on as if nothing happened anyway.

Then, after he'd managed to get rid of the scene, the second time happened.

He was on his way to visit Norway for his birthday, and as usual, he took the scenic route.

Through an extremely dense forest in Norway's backyard.

The reason he would take this path is because he, Norway, Sweden, and Finland went hiking through here once (which ended in disaster when Finland tripped and scraped a knee, Sweden sprinted twenty miles with Finland in his arms to the nearest hospital. No, Denmark isn't joking about that) and although it didn't end so great, it was still a nice memory.

This is when he stumbled across a small clearing where none other than Norway sat on a blanket with a picnic basket, dining happily, smiling, and _laughing _like someone had just told the funniest joke in the world.

He had a beautiful laugh.

Denmark wished _he _could make Norway laugh like that.

The scene from the bathroom re-surfaced, but he shook his head to rid himself of it. It was no use dwelling over this, and if Norway was happy, he was happy.

At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of as he dragged his feet back to his house, feeling as though a ten ton weight was attached to his heart.

The third time was awhile after this, and Norway decided to pay him a visit.

The two of them had grown distant since Denmark walked in on Norway's picnic, and the Dane had become a bit of a recluse. He still smiled, yes, but they felt hollow.

Norway sat in a cozy chair across from Denmark, who was very reluctant to talk to the Norwegian. Sensing this, he suggested that he go and make them some tea. Denmark accepted with a tiny smile, got up, and left the room to retrieve said tea.

When he returned, he found Norway smiling once more, patting something lovingly on his shoulder.

He dropped the tray completely on accident, startling Norway, who immediately rose to help Denmark clean up upon seeing what had happened. Denmark, however, insisting he was fine, politely asked Norway to leave. Norway reluctantly did so, knowing that the Dane wanted to be left alone.

Denmark sat in the debris of the tea pots and tea cups and even the steaming tea itself, hugging his knees to himself in a rare show of insecurity. After so many months, years, of suppressing his feelings about that _smile, _he let them all go- like water through flood gates.

He thought about a lot of things that day.

Why he couldn't stop smiling when he thought of Norway laughing and grinning like a truly _happy_ person, why he couldn't stop crying when he thought of Norway laughing and grinning when he wasn't the one who caused it himself, why whenever he attempted to make the Norwegian smile- nothing ever seemed to work, why Norway only smiled when he was alone, and what those damned invisible things did to make _his _Norway so happy.

He also thought about why he was completely soaked in tea, but that was off-topic.

All in all, that day Denmark figured out that Norway's smile made him happy beyond belief, but since he was never the cause of it, he was depressed.

He also realized, albeit belatedly, that he was in love with Norway.

But we should all know that by now.

The fourth occurrence was when Norway stormed into his house many months later, dragged him out of bed, pulled him to a library, and made him read fairy tales with him in the kids' section for twelve hours. When Denmark looked up on occasion, he would find that Norway was smiling softly down at whatever book he was reading (which usually involved magical creatures of some sort), and whenever Norway caught him staring- he was severely berated and urged to keep reading his own book.

When finally the sun had set and the library was about to close, Norway had closed the book he was reading with a sigh of content, and turned to him.

He asked the Dane one simple question.

"Do you understand now?"

Denmark, startled by the question, asked, "what do you mean?" as an automatic response.

"This stuff.. magical creatures... fairy tales... these things really fascinate me, Denmark," Norway replied, avoiding eye contact for once.

Denmark's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean.. they make you happy?"

Norway nodded stiffly in response, before directing his gaze back at the Dane and surveying him uncertainly.

"Are... are you happy again?"

The Dane blinked in response, before the question sunk in.

Norway had been worried about him? So this was Norway's way... of cheering him up? But how had he known what had been bothering him?

The Dane shook his head, deciding to ask these questions another day. Right now, he needed to _show _Norway how happy he was.

Denmark stretched out a hand, wrapped an arm firmly around Norway's waist, and pulled him in to a very tight embrace. Pulling back ever so slightly from the shocked-still figure, he pressed a chaste kiss to the soft lips- before leaning in to whisper in Norway's ear, "I am now."

He buried his head into the Norwegian's shoulder, smiling far larger than he had in months. He jumped a little when small arms wrapped around his frame as well, and he leaned back once more.

What he saw made his heart soar.

Norway was smiling.

At him.

At that moment, Denmark knew.

He must have been the happiest man alive.

And for the first time in Denmark's long life on this Earth, he felt truly, remarkably, irrevocably happy.

* * *

**ALOON:**

I know I should be working on my two PrussiaSwitz fff. I'm sorry. I just had inspiration for this and I've been wanting to write DenNor for awhile and a friend sent this video to me that inspired me to write this and- and- IT'S PROBABLY SO FAIL.

Sorry for OC-ness. There's probably a lot.

Okay, that's all I have to say. PEACE.


End file.
